An Organization of Critics
by Lycan Heartbeat
Summary: Rune couldn't remember how she knew them, or why they held secrets from her. She'll get her answers, at the price of possibly losing her powers and her heart.
1. What a bunch of critics

"Where did she come from?" asked a very flustered redhead, pointing at me. The group of people he was standing with all shrugged and continued to stare, his question echoed throughout the circular slate room I had ended up in. I skimmed my decidedly eccentric hosts and while liking very much what I saw, chose against my urge to ogle.

"Perhaps, Axel, she is here on Xemnas' wish?" A blonde asked, annoyed at my presence. Her pointed hair seemed like an electric current had taken over.

Another shrug accompanied by some whispers and shy smiles from the younger members.

I couldn't help myself.

"Maybe, and this is pushing it, you can ask me why I am here, because I am more than happy to release that little bit of information." I say, eyebrow raised and smirk dancing on my lips.

"Well then, little missy, why exactly are you here?" A one eyed man asked with a sneer and a fold of his arms.

Bemused, I cocked my head and decided a straight answer would be best with this sort of crowd. I knew them all. I just didn't know how.

"Well, you see, I wasn't summoned here. I came of my own free will. I came because I need to know something for the sake of my own sanity. Oh, and I really needed to get out of the house."

Thinking my answer sufficient, I waited for one of them to speak.

But all I received was a violent push forward and a hand on my neck.

"Xemnas," I sighed and waited for the gasps, the fists, and the blood.

It never came though, and I was slightly puzzled, slightly thanking my holy stars I hadn't reacted with a swift swing of my elbow.

Instead, I was let go and spun to face the leader of Organization XIII, hood down and ready to strike.

"Who are you?" I was asked in a chilly and overbearing voice, and though his hair was seemingly on end with anger and a pinch of worry, his face was almost lax and his eyes accused like only a madman's eyes could.

Another explanation.

"My name is Rune and I am here for a little pow-wow of sorts. Keep your weapons to yourselves, please." I say as I notice Xaldin getting a little lance-happy in my peripheral vision.

"How do you know about us, Rune?" I closed my eyes as he spoke my name with a salty mix of venom and exhaustion.

"That's the thing. I thought you could tell me," I started, hoping that one of them, any of them would suddenly recognize me and enlighten my cause. I shook that silly thought off after a moment and stuck with my original conclusion.

I was getting increasingly uncomfortable and short bursts of panic that started in my stomach. From behind me Luxord decided to break what was only a few seconds of silence.

"Is she a nobody?"

I froze in place. What I heard next was something of a blow to the chest as I almost squeaked in meek protest.

"Let's find out."


	2. Not just for decoration

With all of their weapons surrounding me, I stood in the center of a pointy circus ring, my mind racing and my heart shouting at me,'oh shit, oh shit, I'm going to die'. I tried to flip my hair nonchalantly, like I wasn't about to be impaled by the spears of Xaldin or be shot by the sharpshooter Xigbar.

I took a breath as Xemnas lowered his eyes at me and with a wave of his hand, sent his Organization to do what they will. My back stiffened and where I once stood, now was the clash, slash and clang of the Organizations weapons as they missed their mark.

I managed to re-appear behind Xemnas and put both of my hands on his back. Before he could turn around I let my magic take over, feeling his body tense up, before relaxing and he fell back into my arms. I gently placed him down on the floor as I scanned the room, feeling multiple sets of eyes on me. I placed my hands out in front of me and with a quick movement I disappeared again, this time to the ceiling chandelier.

"I might as well show you my powers," I said to them all while I sat perched on the silver ornament. "You have to promise not to hurt me or I will never allow your leader to wake up. I can control any of you, and all I need is the tiniest bit of direct contact. I can lull your minds asleep. Turn you on one another. Cause dementia, memory loss, hallucinations. Don't fuck with me," I looked into the eyes of every one of them, and I could see and hear their fear.

"Oh great, she's insane. You're insane lady!" I hear Axel shout. He was shushed by his cohorts. He huffed and flipped me off, circling his finger around his head.

"All I ask is that you let me find out why I felt the pull. Why my own mind forced me here. I haven't slept! All I can think about is this place. All I see is your faces. And I hear a voice telling me that this is where I will find my answers," I let go of the chandelier and fell down to the center of the circus. My mind sent out the plea to put their weapons away.

"We'll let you speak if you wake him up," I heard Xigbar say.

-Sorry this chapter is so short, the next chapter will be much longer-


End file.
